


Yandere Kpop Profiles

by Juliamango



Category: K-pop
Genre: Other, Yandere, johnny nct - Freeform, mark lee NCT, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliamango/pseuds/Juliamango
Summary: this is a log of the yandere profiles I write. I seem to like making those heheThey're my interpretation of how these kpop idols would be as yanderes. so my own biases (not the kpop kind lol) will be in there as well so maybe it won't be too similar to the idols really but I'm hoping people will find it a fun read anyway. I like these sort of things**** obviously these have no relation to the real people I'm referring to. think of it as a character log based off of them****





	1. Mark Lee

Yandere mark 

  * He put his own photo in your wallet so people will see he's your boyfriend 
  * Ties you to the bed every night 
  * Cuddles are mandatory, even if you don't want them
  * No Male friends allowed, it fucks with his confidence
  * Compliments to him are everything, it's the only way to make him happy and maybe get out of being punished
  * Won't leave you alone at home if he can help it
  * A collar is a must as of your second outing together when you tried to run away
  * You're not allowed to sleep unless you bid him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek and some sort of endearment an "I love you, sweet dreams." works fine
  * Punishments include; restrictive devices like handcuffs or collar and chain, bondage and blindfolds. 
  * If you're bad enough, which was only once, a beating followed by being locked in the bedroom alone for the rest of the day until he could figure out how to feel about your actions
  * Mark thinks it teaches you to depend on him 
  * When he opened the door to let you out, there was no where to go but him. You were in pain and basically helpless in that state 
  * He wasn't about to give you any kind of reward for your bad behavior 
  * Rewards include, freedom of the house, date nights, makeup privileges, restrictive devices withheld and sex
  * Yes to mark sex is a reward, it's still something you can't fight but he does his best at pleasing you 
  * He's the usual soft and sensual but almost always you're held down on the bed so he can give you your reward in full
  * When mark thinks you're being good, he'll fawn over you with kisses, cuddles, self care like makeup and a good bath
  * He'll smother you in love and butter because all he really wants to do is love you this way, but the world gets in the way
  * Other men ogle at you, you ran away that one time, it could happen again, you spit at him in anger, sometimes you insult him. The list goes on
  * But for the most part you're a good girl. You've accepted his love, even if you do some strange things sometimes
  * Mark never likes to think he's broken you. Breaking you would be the opposite of what he wants; he just wants you to love him, constantly, and passionately 
  * If anything, he's teaching you. Yeah he's teaching you how relationships work. You behave and the world is yours. You fuck up and you'll fall deeper into the pit of need you have for him
  * Mark also doesn't like to think he has a god complex but let's be honest if you don't have at least one nice thing to say to him every day he's pissed. don't you love him?
  * You need him. You really do. There's no point in running anymore and the love he gives you is enough to make you happy now




	2. Johnny

  * Maybe it was because he was bored but Johnny can't help but test you
  * He puts up cameras all over just to catch you trying to leave the house 
  * There’s a thrill he gets to grab you up at the door just as you think you can get away 
  * Sometimes he likes to scare you like that. Just to remind you that he’s really in charge
  * If you feel like a mouse living with a cat that’s exactly how he is
  * Oh he wouldn't hit you; no that's mean. Only bad men hit ladies. Instead he takes all the things you have, makeup, blankets etc until you have to come to him for help
  * It's so cute to him when you're helpless, he can't stand it
  * He’ll grab you up and remind you he’s all you need and if you say sorry he’ll bring your things back
  * He holds your hand when you two go out but he does expect you to stay by his side, which you do
  * Johnny likes going out often so he always has something to do, so he drags you along too
  * You can’t be left alone, what if you do something bad?
  * The more you behave though the more he loses his mind to the thought of having you to himself. On the ones side you’re a loving little doll to hold when he's sad and the world is beating down around him but on the other you’re such a fun play thing to watch doing their funny little things
  * Holding you in his arms is his favorite and he'll walk around the house hugging you from behind sometimes if he’s feeling down
  * He wouldn’t particularly pamper you, but if you asked for something and you’ve been good he’d get whatever you ask for 
  * Sex to Johnny is a way to make things better. He'll be rough when he's mad after coming home or he'll be soft and sweet because it was just the right time. One thing is he never makes it dull. Somewhere new, a different toy, something to make it a unique experience
  * Every reaction to something new excites him. You're the best person to do these things with since the look on your face is always what he’d be hoping for
  * Johnny can’t help but play with his favorite person after all 




End file.
